Mikael and Klaus
' Mikael and Klaus are both members of the Original Family. 'Klaus is Mikael's step-son, seeing as Esther had been unfaithful with a different man, who belonged to a bloodline of werewolves. History As shown in the flashbacks of Rebekah, it is shown that Mikael and Klaus do not have a good relationship at all. During their time in the new world, Klaus and Elijah have a playful sword fight. Mikael is unimpressed by Klaus' skills, and attacks him. Klaus does not wish to fight with his father, and does not do much to protect himself, causing him to lose the fight. Mikael leaves him with the words "Somedays, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy", and stated that he thought Klaus is foolish and impulsive. After Henrik died, Mikael changed his entire family into vampires (apart from his wife), including Klaus. Even with their relationship as it is, Mikael wanted to save him. When Klaus made his first human kill as a vampire, it triggered his werewolf side to become active, leading them to discover his mother had an affair. Esther then cursed him to keep the werewolf side of him dormant. As a result, Klaus killed his mother out of resentment and anger that she had abandoned him. Mikael saw everything that happened, and how Klaus ripped his mother's heart out. According to Rebekah, Mikael's pride and temper was heightened when he was turned. Mikael wants to kill Klaus because he now sees Klaus as a "sort of abomination". Mikael may have also been aware that Klaus had began neutralizing his siblings which could have given Mikael more reason to want to kill him. 1920s Klaus was running away from Mikael (In season 3 Klaus tells Caroline that the closest Mikael ever got to killing him was when he killed Klaus' favourite horse), as he has a stake made from the White Oak tree, and it is the only weapon that could kill Klaus. Season Three In The Reckoning, Klaus flees after Mikael is mentioned by Damon. This shows both his hatred towards Mikael and his fear that one day Mikael might come and kill him. In Homecoming, Mikael teamed up with Damon and Elena to kill Klaus,Mikael were waiting on Klaus to come and when he came said "Hello Niklaus," Klaus says "Hello" to Mikael to. Klaus say "Why don`t you come in, oh that`s right, i forgot," Mikael says to him that he can come outside if he want, Klaus says that he can watch while he sends his hybrids on Mikael, but Mikael says they can`t kill him. Klaus all he has to do is rub his two fingers and then they will attack, Mikael says to Klaus, "The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." he says that even they are sired by Klaus, they are still half vampire and they can be compelled by him. He then shows Klaus, Elena. he tells him to come outside or he will kill Elena but Klaus doesn't believe him and says to do it, Mikael then says to him, "If she dies this lot will be the last of you abominations." Klaus still doesn't believe him Mikael then stabs "Elena" with a dagger, in Klaus; distraction Damon attacked Klaus with the White Oak stake but their plan failed when Stefan intervened and kept Damon from killing Klaus. Klaus then used the White Oak stake on Mikael, stabbing him in the heart with it. Mikael then burst into flames, burning the stake along with him. Quotes Mikael: That is precisely my problem. (He takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus) So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior! (he starts to fight with Klaus) Klaus: Father, we were just having fun. Mikael: We fight for our survival!! And you find time for fun. I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on! Klaus: Father it was nothing...! (Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and brings him down; he sets the sword on Klaus's throat) Mikael: You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter? Esther: You've made your point, Mikael! Mikael: Somedays it's a miracle you're still alive, boy. - Ordinary People Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship